uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas
'''The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas '''is an VeggieTales spoofs by Uranimated18. Cast *Buzzsaw Louie - Winnie the pooh *Bob the Tomato - Noah (Total Drama) *Larry the Cucumber - Owen (Total Drama) *Junior Asparagus - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Laura Carrot - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Mr. Nezzer - Dr. Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Mr. Lunt - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Laura Carrot - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Lenny Carrot - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Precy Pea - Linus Van Pelt (Charlie Brown) *Lil' Pea - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Grandpa George - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Annie - Penny (The Rescuers) *Penguins as Themselves *Junior’s Mom - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Junior's Dad - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Percy's Mom - Vanessa (Winx Club) *Percy’s Dad - Mike (Winx Club) *Mr. Carrot - Trent (Total Drama) *Mrs. Carrot - Gwen (Total Drama) *Bank Robber - The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Viking - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *IRS Man - Benson (Regular Show) *Santa Bob - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Dinkle Town Kids - Phineas and Ferb's Friends Scenes *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 1 Prologue *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 2 Main Title / "I Can't Believe It's Christmas" *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 3 Buzz Saw Winnie the Pooh *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 4 Dr. Doofenshmirtz Scheme *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 5 "There Must Be More To Chritsmas" / Franklin's Escapes *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 6 Silly Songs Owen/ "Oh Santa " *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 7 Winnie the Pooh Meets Phineas, Noah and Owen *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 8 At Geppetto's *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 9 Phineas' Idea *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 10 Inside the Toy Factory *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 11 "The True Meaning of Christmas" *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 12 To the Rescue *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 13 The Best Christmas Ever *The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas - Part 14 End Credits Movie used: *The Toy That Saved Christmas Clips used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *The Ridonculous Race *Phineas and Ferb *Pinocchio *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *A Charlie Brown Christmas *It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown *Rugrats *Winx Club *Duck Dodgers *Regular Show *The Sword in the Stone Gallery Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Buzzsaw Louie Noah.png|Noah as Bob the Tomato Owen.png|Owen as Larry the Cucumber Mac.jpg|Mac as Junior Asparagus Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Mr. Nezzer Marvin_The_Martian.gif|Marvin the Martian as Mr. Lunt PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Laura Carrot Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas as Lenny Carrot Linusvanpelt.gif|Linus Van Pelt Chuckie_Finster.png|Chuckie Finster as Lil' Pea Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Grandpa George Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella as Annie Cz.jpg|Vanessa as Percy's Mom Mike Profile.png|Mike as Precy's Dad Trent.png|Trent as Mr. Carrot Gwen.png|Gwen as Mrs. Carrot Chameleon_(T.U.F.F._Puppy).jpg|The Chameleon as Bank Robber Yosemite Sam.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Viking Benson.jpg|Benson as IRS Man 745022810-500px-Phineas_and_Friends_2.png|Phineas and Ferb's Friends as Dinkle Town Kids Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Santa Bob Category:Uranimated18 Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs